


Sex and Joy

by thehermitandhiscave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Anakin Skywalker, Smut, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering, early transition anakin, i'm gonna figure this smut thing out one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehermitandhiscave/pseuds/thehermitandhiscave
Summary: It's been too long.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Sex and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am trans and this is trans Anakin
> 
> Content Warning:  
> mild chest dysphoria
> 
> clit, cunt, nub, slit, entrance used for Anakin
> 
> Thanks for coming!

Anakin scoots down in the tub, lets his head submerge completely, holding his breath, closing his eyes. The water rushes into his ears. He crosses his arms in an x over his chest and lays there.

The world above the surface ceases to exist in these moments. There is only the breath in his lungs and the sound of blood in his ears. Nothing can touch him here save for the water blanketing him, holding him in place, keeping him safe.

He stays like this, lying still in the water, until his lungs burn, and he feels like he might burst.

He sits in the tub, watching the beads of water roll off his arms into the tub below. He groans as he stands, his sore muscles bringing him back from that still place.

He examines himself in the mirror, lets his eyes run over his face, neck, broad shoulders, the slight swell of his chest, down his torso, sex, legs. Runs his hand slowly over the bruises and cuts that break up the smooth expanses of skin. He sighs, dries off, puts on his robes, exits.

Anakin walks in and sees his master at his desk, lost in his report, not even looking up when he walks in.

Anakin smirks, crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the doorframe, practicing his Jedi patience just for Obi-Wan.

“You know I know you’re there right?”

“Of course, I know that,” Anakin did not know that.

“Give me a moment to finish this report and I’ll be all yours.”

“I certainly hope so,” Obi-Wan glances up with a smile and rolls his eyes.

Anakin takes a seat on his desk and does his best to look bored, just to give Obi-Wan extra incentive to work faster.

“Okay Anakin,” Obi-Wan stands and looks at him expectantly.

Anakin jumps off the desk

They walk in silence, both of them doing their best impression of someone who isn’t about to explode from too long without the touch of another.

Obi-Wan presses him against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them, covering Anakin’s mouth with his. Tongue prodding at his lips, begging for access. Anakin grants it. Obi-Wan’s hand brushes against his stomach.

Anakin pulls back from the kiss with a gasp and Obi-Wan’s hand is snaking under the waist of his trousers and _oh._

He traces Anakin’s slit, runs his fingers through the slick gathering in his small clothes, presses firmly and delves into the wet heat of Anakin’s cunt. Anakin moans into the kiss, tries his best to roll against Obi-Wan’s hand but the angle is awkward.

The fingers retreat and come up to circle Anakin’s nub. He holds his fingers flat, lets Anakin grind against his hand. And Anakin does. He ruts against Obi-Wan shamelessly seeking that friction, eyes shut and he’s surprised when Obi-Wan pulls away from their kiss; moves immediately to Anakin’s neck biting down at the junction of his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but he knows it will bruise.

His turn to snake his hands downward and he roughly palms Obi-Wan’s neglected cock, slips beneath his waistband and takes him in hand, roughly jerking him to full hardness. The angle is awkward with their hands down each other’s pants strains the wrist just a hair.

“Bed?”

“Bed.”

Anakin snorts and they drag their hands from each other’s pants. He grabs Obi-Wan by the hand and drags him to the bedroom. He throws himself down on the bed and Obi-Wan laughs as he lounges in his sexiest pose.

Obi-Wan crawls onto the bed, leans in close, his breath ghosting over Anakin’s lips once more and Anakin is transfixed. Waiting patiently, lips just barely parted, desire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Obi-Wan closes the gap, pulling him into a deep kiss before pulling away and removing his tunic. He grabs the hem of Anakin’s and looks up to meet his eyes. Anakin nods. The tunic falls away and he moves to remove his binder, wriggling out of it, throwing it aside. He sits on the bed before Obi-Wan barer than he’s ever been with another person, with the lights on at least. He blushes, resists the urge to fold in on himself, and looks up at Obi-Wan nervously.

Obi-Wan scans down his body like he wants to devour him, hungry, and wanting. He feels Obi-Wan lower some of his shields, letting that heat and hunger pour out through the force to lap at Anakin’s own shields. He drops them. Gasps.

It’s a blinding heat, white hot, spreading through his body and lighting his nerves on fire. Obi-Wan groans and pounces on his former padawan. Their teeth knock together and Obi-Wan searches his mouth like there’s some secret to be found there. Moves down to his neck, sucking while Anakin squirms below him. He spreads his legs for Obi-Wan to find his place between them.

They stay like that for what feels like hours. Finding a rhythm with each other’s bodies. Anakin wants more, tries his best to reach between them but Obi-Wan grabs his wrist, holds it down against the pillow. Anakin groans out his master’s name, frustrated, desperate for more.

Obi-Wan obliges.

He starts his journey lower, taking his time, leaving a line of bruises from Anakin’s collar bone down his sternum. Then lighter as he makes his way sideways until he reaches those the swell of his chest and pauses there. This is something they’ve never done. Something Anakin wasn’t sure he wanted but now that he’s here and his body is so keyed up… he arches his back lightly, an invitation.

Obi-Wan licks at his nipple, making Anakin gasp at the foreign feeling. It’s warm and it’s wet and he knows that if it wasn’t for Obi-Wan’s presence the whole temple would be barraged with his own mess of desire, and need, and pure ecstasy. Knows Obi-Wan is feeling it too.

Obi-Wan sucks and Anakin cries out. He knows what Obi-Wan wants. He wants to hear him beg. To ask nicely. But Anakin’s stubborn, even now as he’s writhing against the bed, back arched, hips bucking into nothing, cunt dripping in his pants.

Obi-Wan moves again, kissing a trail down Anakin’s stomach, sucking a bruise just above the waist of his trousers, making his hips jerk.

Obi-Wan leans back onto his knees.

“Pants”

Anakin obliges, tries his best not to look too desperate, but he feels the heat in his face and down his chest, the slight soreness to his lips.

When he goes to take off his underclothes he’s stopped by Obi-Wan’s hand on his own.

“Not just yet.”

“Whatever you say, Master,” he smirks up at the older man, who only rolls his eyes.

Anakin spreads his legs lazily, trying to give off an air of non-chalance, like he has all the time in the world. He’s caught off guard when Obi-Wan presses on his thighs, holding them apart. He swallows.

Obi-Wan slowly lowers himself until his mouth is hovering over the joining of Anakin’s legs, holding Anakin’s gaze captive in his own until…

_Oh_

Anakin whines as Obi-Wan mouths over his cunt. Writhing as his tongue runs over him.

Obi-Wan holds his hips down. Anakin makes a needy sound.

“What do you want Anakin?”

“Fuck”

“That’s not an answer”

“Your mouth.”

“And where would you like it?”

“You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“Should I stop then?”

“My cunt, I want your mouth on my fucking cunt.”

“Well I think you could ask more nicely than that,”

Anakin closes his eyes

“ _Please,”_ he feels Obi-Wan light up in the force, “ _please, Master”_

Obi-Wan groans against him and it send shockwaves up his spine. He all but rips off Anakin’s smallclothes. He drags his tongue up Anakin’s slit before spreading him and delving deeper. Anakin throws his head to the side and his hips buck against Obi-Wan’s hands.

Obi-Wan worries at Anakin’s clit. Anakin gasps and groans above him as he sucks, laps at him, swirls his tongue around the twitching nub. Then fingers are pressing against him, asking permission, running across his opening, smearing the slick there.

“ _Please.”_

His master presses firmer and enters Anakin, two fingers but not nearly enough. Moves them in and out at a leisurely pace, gradually speeding up to find the rhythm and angle that makes Anakin’s legs twitch.

Anakin’s breathing picks up, the sheets gripped in his hands, knuckles bone white. Obi-Wan doubled down on his work. Anakin moans wantonly now, letting go and embracing the blinding light. The tension in his core builds.

Obi-Wan’s pace is brutal and just what he needs.

Anakin cums in brilliant white, shaking, with his master’s name on his lips. Obi-Wan pulls away gently, brings his soaked fingers up and begins rubbing again. Anakin whimpers as his over stimulated nub twitches, gasps out a second orgasm and pushes Obi-Wan back, overwhelmed, and spent.

Obi-Wan crawls up the bed and Anakin notices he hadn’t even removed his trousers, a wet spot seeping through. He lowers them almost desperately and takes himself in hand. It doesn’t take long before cumming across Anakin’s stomach, moaning his name in quiet reverence.

He collapses next to Anakin on the bed, reach behind him for something to clean up with. He meets Anakin’s eyes and Anakin feels the laughter bubbling forth, it fills the room and Obi-Wan joins him. They lie and laugh for a long moment while Anakin cleans up.

Obi-Wan rests his head on Anakin’s shoulder and puffs air through his lips. 4

Anakin closes his eyes and lets his hazy mind be enveloped by the waves of contentment washing over him through the force. Lets it hold him. Keep him safe.

He needs a shower.


End file.
